


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: D Gray Man, DN Angel, Full Metal Alchemist, Gundam 00, Magic Knight Rayearth, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom, Yaketate Japan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: In this part Satoshi thought he was alreadysafe but he is not. In this part Satoshi willencounter how the wicked soul try to kill find revenge.





	The House In A Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation

Cont. 

Meanwhile Mr Hiwatari heard what just happened and rush to the school to settle the damages. He was surprise of how much it cause and whistles upon hearing how much it cause. Then he rush to the hospital to check Satoshi's   
condition. He was worried that his son might die   
in that encounter. As a result he got 50- 50. The doctor inform Mr Hiwatari that only a miracle and   
the patient determination to live can make the patient survive. 

" No it can't be. He's too young to die. " 

He murmured while tears were running down his cheeks. 

The doctor pat his back . 

" We have done anything we can do. It's up to him   
to survive. " 

The doctor said. Mr Hiwatari just nod in reply. 

He took time to enter it . Then he decide to enter . 

He was at the middle of loneliness when a blinding light appear. He was astound and gaze at it. 

" You won't die. Cause your mission wasn't finish   
yet. " 

A voice was heard . Then the light disappeared.   
Krad was seen standing at the opposite side of the patient and start to heal him. Mr. Hiwatari just watch him in silence. 

Minutes later the angel finally finish treating the patient. 

" It's finally done. " 

Krad uttered and glance at the man. Mr. Hiwatari   
nod. 

" I must go now. " 

The angel bid goodbye and kiss his tamer then   
vanish. The next day, Satoshi was awaked.   
His father rush out of his room to find the doctor.   
The doctor went to the patient room and check it. 

" He's already recovered. " 

He announced. The man smiled and immediately start the preparation for Satoshi so he can discharge him immediately. Then he afterwards   
he drive him home. 

As soon as they arrive,Allen approach them. 

" You look good with that uniform. Are you going to be my butler for good?" 

He asked teasing. 

Nope. This is just for temporary. After you fully recovered, I'll be returning to my own job. " 

 

He reply smiling. Satoshi pout. Then the lunch was prepared. After the lunch, Satoshi went to his room to have a peaceful rest but his brother were still beside him. 

" Allen , I'm not a baby anymore. Could you please let me be?" 

Allen nod and kiss it's forehead.

" Alright. Good night young master. " 

Then he left. As soon as the butler left, the wicked spirits start to rumble and the mirror shattered into pieces. They rush out of it and enter the mortal's body. 

Satoshi endure the pain. 

" Ahhhhhhh!" 

He scream in pain. Then he vomit fresh blood. 

No! " 

Afterwards he role out of the bed and drop himself on the floor. When Allen heard it, he rush to Satoshi's room and burst to open the door.   
He was surprise to see him on the floor unconscious and soak in blood. He rush out to call an ambulance. Meanwhile his father receive a phone call and he cancel his meeting and drive to the hospital. As soon as he enter the hospital, he notice his son sitting on the wating area. 

" What happened?" 

He ask calm.   
The bachelor gaze at him with teary eyes. 

" I don't know what happened . " 

He replied. 

" It's okay, it's not your fault . " 

He whisper to him and pat his back.


End file.
